Juste un ami- Karma x Reader
by Ryo-O'Dyna
Summary: Il dit que je suis son "amie", sa "camarade". Mais pour moi, Karma n'est pas un ami à mes yeux. [Karma x Reader]


Encore une journée de cours, d'assassinat aussi, qui se termine. C'est bientôt les partiels, j'ai un peu le stress. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que Karma, et encore moins sûr de moi comme Nakamura. Pourtant je veux donner le meilleur de moi-même.

En sortant du bâtiment de la classe E, je vois Karma.

-Désolé Karma, je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi aujourd'hui. Isogai m'a proposé d'aller avec eux à la bibliothèque. Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Nan sans façon. Réviser est une perte de temps.

-Pourtant les partiels arrivent, il faut se tenir prêt.

J'ai beau me rassurer devant Karma, en réalité j'ai beaucoup d'appréhension.

-Franchement, vous vous posez trop de questions pour les examens, il suffit d'abattre son ennemi sans trop d'efforts pour prouver sa supériorité.

-Tu devrais arrêter de crâner, un jour ça causera ta perte !

-Si ça vient de toi, ça ne me dérange pas !

Il part en me saluant de la main au loin.

Et il me laisse là comme une débile entrain de rougir, pourquoi il a dit ça ?!

Je suis interpellée par Isogai qui me demande si on peut y aller :

-O-Oui!

Le pauvre, il ne doit pas comprendre mon état. Il me voit rougir, puis rougit à son tour. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire de fausses idées….

* * *

Il est tard, la nuit est déjà tombée. Après avoir été à la bibliothèque, avec Nakamura on avait décidé de faire un peu de shopping, chose très agréable pour une fille.

Sauf que maintenant il fait nuit, et je déteste ça. C'est toujours la nuit qu'il se passe des choses dangereuses et pour être honnête : je suis une grande froussarde.

Même si j'affronte un poulpe se déplaçant à Mach20 tous les jours avec la classe, tous ce qui est « viole, meurtre, enlèvement... » est ma plus grande phobie.

Tous un coup, j'entends un bruit ce qui me fait sursauter.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que mon téléphone… dis-je en me rassurant.

Tiens, un message de Karma :

« De: Karma

à : Moi

Alors, ces révisions à la bibliothèque? Pas trop ennuyantes ? »

Monsieur trouve un prétexte pour venir me parler alors.

« De:Moi

à :Karma

Si tu veux tout savoir, t'avais qu'à venir ! »

« De : Karma

à :Moi

Pour perdre du temps ? Nan merci.. »

« De:Moi

à :Karma

Peut-être pour toi mais moi, j'avais de la bonne compagnie ! »

« De : Karma

à :Moi

Tu parles d'Isogai ? »

« De:Moi

à :Karma

Peut-être. C'est toi qui le dis,pas moi !»

Il ne me répond pas, je l'ai vexé ?

Je reprends mes esprits lorsque je vois qu'il m'appelle directement.

-Eh bien dis donc, c'est moi ou tu m'aimes trop au point de vouloir entendre ma voix ? Dis-je en décrochant.

-Sinon ça va les chevilles ? Ne te sens pas pousser des ailes …

-Disons que recevoir un appel du grand Karma Akabane sans avoir rien demander... c'est plutôt flatteur !

-Donc je dois en conclure que je te fais de l'effet si un simple appel te met dans cet état…

Même si on n'est qu'au téléphone, je sens son sourire dans sa voix. Il s'amuse de cette situation…

-Ne t'imagine pas des choses c'est juste que…

Je m'arrête de parler. En face de moi, je vois une bande de mecs plus âgés entrain de boire et fumer au coin de la rue.

Alors que je tourne pour enfin quitter leur champ de vision, un d'entre eux m'appelle :

-Eh toi ! Tu crois aller où comme ça !

-Eh merde…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est vrai, je suis toujours au téléphone avec Karma.

-Je me suis foutue dans la merde ! Il fait nuit et comme je suis seule, un groupe de gars m'a accosté ...Ils font flipper …

-Ils te suivent ?

J'entends dans la voix de Karma qu'il est redevenu sérieux. Je me retourne pour vérifier et ils me suivent bel et bien.

-O-Oui…

-Ok ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es où ?

-Euh … vers le parc du l'avenue Yujika….

-Continue tout droit jusqu'à arriver au carrefour des maisons après tu tournes à droite, compris ?

-O-Oui… Karma j'ai peur …

-J'arrive tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas .

Merde, il a raccroché. Maintenant, je me sens seule…

\- Hé, ça sert à rien de fuir, ma jolie ! On veut juste passer de bons moments avec toi !

Ils sont toujours entrain de me suivre, mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure, la peur rend mes jambes faibles.

J'hésite à courir car, soit ils vont courir plus vite que moi et me rattraper, soit j'arrive à sprinter sans qu'ils s'y attendent.

C'est là où il y a un problème. Je cours assez vite mais j'ai autant d'endurance qu'une huître.

Karma a bien dit qu'il me rejoindra et je suis au niveau du carrefour. Si je me mets à sprinter comme une malade à droite, je pourrais le retrouver. Quoique, je ne sais pas si Karma fait le poids face à eux. Remarque c'est vrai qu'il est fort …

Je rougis en pensant à ça, ce mec me fait vraiment de l'effet.

Alors que je fantasme, un des mecs crie :

-On va pas te suivre toute la nuit.

J'espérais enfin qu'il me lâche mais non, il court vers moi. Je réagis au quart de tour et me mets à taper une pointe. Lorsque je tourne à droit, je me prends quelqu'un violemment dans la figure. Cette personne me prend dans ses bras.

-Est ce que sa va ?

-Karma…

Je suis si contente de le voir, toute la peur me quitte. Je le sers moi aussi dans mes bras en posant ma tête sur son torse.

-Eh je te connais toi !

Merde, il m'a rattrapé. Je tourne ma tête et je remarque qu'il parle à Karma.

-Les mecs, venez! C'est celui qui a osé me provoquer et me frapper. Tu fais moins le malin tout à coup !

En regardant Karma, je peux voir qu'il est sérieux.

Il prend ma main en disant :

-Recule, s'il te plaît….

-Tu ne vas pas te battre qu…

-Je te donne mes clefs, tu cours jusqu'à chez moi et tu t'enfermes. Tu n'ouvres à personne compris ? Ces gars savent peut-être où j'habite…

-Non mais t'es fou, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul ?

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer !

Karma et moi regardons le chef de la bande.

-On te laisse tranquille, si tu nous laisse la fille.

-D'accord.

-Quoi ?!

J'ai à peine le temps de parler que Karma me pousse devant eux. C'est une blague ….

-J'avais raison, tu es encore plus jolie de près ….

Ce salopard se lèche les lèvres avant de caresser ma joue et descendre sa main vers ma poitrine. Alors que j'allai le gifler, un poing lui arrive dans la figure.

-Oups, ma main a glissé !

-Sale bâtard !

Karma me tire vers l'arrière et se met devant moi pour pouvoir se battre. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Karma se bat à cause de moi….

Après plusieurs minutes, il les a battu. Il est tellement fort … mais il n'est pas ressorti indemne : il a l'arcade ouverte et saigne de l'oreille.

-C'était un bel échauffement ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Mais t'es malade ! Regarde dans quel état tu es !

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, me sentant trop coupable.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… ces gars avaient une dent contre moi depuis longtemps. Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, viens chez moi !

-P-Pourquoi ?

Je suis toute rouge et ça l'amuse car il a son petit sourire diabolique.

-Pour me soigner, ne t'imagines pas des choses hein !

Je crois que je suis aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je commence à marcher, frustrée.

-Bon alors tu viens ?!

Il me sourit puis me rejoint. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Karma de m'avoir sauvé.

* * *

-Ah ! Tu y vas fort !

On était chez Karma, dans sa chambre. L'année dernière, j'étais venue ici pour faire un devoir mais maintenant c'est différent car...je n'arrive plus à le voir comme un simple ami. Je lui pose une compresse sur l'arcade alors qu'il ne cesse de gigoter.

-Ben ça t'apprendra à te battre pour rien !

-Ce n'était pas pour rien vu que c'était toi … je ne le regrette pas, si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterais pas une seconde….

Je baisse la tête, gênée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit dans quel état il me met.

-Après tout, tu es ma camarade de classe. Je ne vais pas laisser des gars pourrir les élèves de la 3°E.

Cette phrase me fait mal au coeur. Il ne me voit que comme une camarade, pas plus ?

-Tu veux dire… si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais fais la même chose ?

-évidemment pourquoi ?

J'ai cru être quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux, je me sens complètement idiote.

-Pour rien ...

J'ai envie de le frapper, de lui crier dessus ! Je dois partir sinon je vais vraiment agir. Je regarde ma montre :

-Oh il est tard, je dois y aller !

Je prends mes affaires à grande vitesse et descends les escaliers sans qu'il est le temps de dire un seul mot.

-Attends !

Je mets mes chaussures devant la porte quand je le vois me rejoindre.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Il est presque 20h, ma mère va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arriver.

-Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

-Non.

Je lui répondu de manière très sèche, oui.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que…

-Qu'Isogai ne risque pas d'apprécier… dit-il en me regardant à moitié énervé.

Je le regarde sans rien comprendre, pourquoi il me parle d'Isogai maintenant ?

\- Il n'arrête pas de te regarder en permanence toute la journée et toi tu apprécies souvent sa compagnie…

-Alors comme ça Monsieur Akabane me surveille ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

Les rôles sont inversés, c'est moi qui peux me moquer.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est super flagrant c'est tout… Il a quelque chose entre vous, je me trompe ?

J'aimerais bien le rassurer en disant que c'est faux et que je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui mais je suis trop timide pour lui avouer mon attirance envers lui et surtout, il m'a blessé tout à l'heure. Je croyais avoir une place spéciale dans son coeur mais je ne suis qu'une camarade de classe. Je vais me venger un peu…

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne suis qu'une camarade de classe comme les autres, lui dis-je avec un sourire provocateur avant de passer le pas de la porte pour sortir.

Une fois dehors je me dépêche de marcher et de mettre mes écouteurs pour rentrer. Je l'entends m'appeler au loin à travers ma musique mais je préfère l'ignorer. J'espère que j'ai un minimum blessé son ego pour qu'il comprenne ma peine et mes sentiments envers lui.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en week-end. Cela m'arrange car je n'ai pas trop envie de voir Karma, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il va faire comme si de rien n'était ou bien me poser plusieurs questions par rapport à mon comportement d'hier soir ? Je ne sais vraiment pas et j'appréhende.

Je décide de me préparer pour oublier cette histoire et sors rejoindre Nakamura.

Hier à la bibliothèque, on avait tous décidé de se retrouver au bowling aujourd'hui. Par chance, Karma n'était pas venu avec nous, seuls ceux qui sont venus hier à la bibliothèque participent à cette sortie.

« De: Moi

à : Nakamura la Cochonne

Bouge tes grosses fesses je suis en bas de chez toi, je t'attends. »

J'aime lui envoyer des mots doux.

« De : Nakamura la Cochonne

à : Moi

J'arrive connasse. »

Quel amour on peut ressentir dans sa phrase…

Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, je la vois enfin débarquer.

-Ben dis donc tu aimes prendre ton temps ! Lui dis-je en commençant à marcher.

-J'allais prendre l'ascenseur mais je me suis rappelé que tu avais une graaaande patience et j'ai décidé de prendre tranquillement l'escalier !

-T'as le sens de l'humour toi dis donc ! Faut qu'on se dépêche, les autres nous attendent devant le snack.

-Au fait après manger, Karma nous rejoint pour la partie de bowling.

Je la regarde horrifiée.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Il n'était pas avec nous hier, il n'a pas le droit de s'inviter comme ça !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je croyais que tu serais être contente… dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Nakamura est la seule à être au courant de mon attirance envers lui.

-Mais pour tout t'expliquer, hier Nagisa parlait avec lui par téléphone et l'a invité.

-Manquait plus que ça …

* * *

-J'y crois pas Karma t'es super fort !

-Disons que j'ai de l'expérience …

Après avoir fini de manger on s'était tous rendu devant le bowling et Karma nous y attendait, je me suis faite aussi discrète que possible. Non seulement, en plus d'être fort en cours et en sport, il est aussi fort pour envoyer des boules !

Okuda ne s'est pas privée pour venir lui lécher le cul après ses tirs. Karma me regarde avec interrogation mais je rejoins Nakamura. Cela devait faire au moins 5 bonnes minutes que je les regardais trop mal, je sens qu'il va me faire chier avec ça.

Karma me tire de ma rêverie en disant :

-C'est à ton tour de jouer !

Je pose mon verre, et prends une boule.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette partie. Je tire et …. la boule part complètement sur le côté, elle longe la barre. Car bien sûr moi il me faut les barres sur les côtés sinon je suis dans la merde. Les gouttières m'adorent !

-Mais dis-moi, même avec les barres tu es nulle, tu devrais apprendre à tirer ~

-Oh toi la ferme!

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me rabaisser lui. Je décide de retourner m'asseoir, vexée, en reprenant mon verre et le bois d'une traite. C'est au tour d'Isogai.

Alors que je l'encourage, je sens le regard insistant de Karma à côté de moi mais je fais abstraction. Pas question qu'il me déconcentre celui là.

-Ouah franchement t'es trop fort Isogai !

-Pas besoin de me complimenter autant… J'ai juste une bonne technique !dit le concerné.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre ? Lui demandais-je avec des étoiles dans les étoiles.

Car je suis vraiment nulle au bowling. C'est mieux le billard, ouais je suis forte au billard.

-O-oui….

Je l'ai gêné, maintenant Isogai va s'imaginer des choses. Néanmoins je ne regrette pas ma phrase, car je sens que Karma me regarde très mal. Hier j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était jaloux.

-Bon c'est à mon tour.

Alors que c'est le tour de ma blonde préférée Nakamura, Karma vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tu es bien rentrée hier soir ?

-Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Dis-moi… pourquoi tu nous regardais mal avec Okuda ?

-Je ne vous regardais pas mal, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées c'est tout…

-Es-tu jalouse ?

Je me retourne vers lui et je le vois avec son sourire provocateur et son regard qui veut dire « je vais te tirer les vers du nez ».

-Et pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

-A toi de me le dire.

Là, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il m'a bien eue. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il se trompe, que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui mais se serait mentir….

Karma et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et c'est la seule personne qui sait quand je mens.

-Karma c'est ton tour !

Nakamura, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton intervention !

Tout en se levant, il murmure :

-Je compte bien avoir une réponse….

Je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant… Akabane ne va pas me lâcher !

-Ben dis-moi t'en fais une tête ! Me dit Nakamura.

-Oui, ce soir on s'appellera j'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter …

-J'aime ça !

* * *

Une fois la partie de bowling terminée, j'ai abandonné mes amis pour aller faire des courses. Ma mère n'est pas là ce soir, ce qui veut dire que je dois me faire à manger toute seule… Je ne suis pas nulle ni excellente en cuisine, c'est juste de la flemme…

Je me dépêche car je vois qu'il est 19h passé, il fait déjà nuit dehors, merci l'hiver !

En sortant du supermarché, je peux voir qu'il pleut des cordes.

-Génial, je n'ai pas pris de parapluie….

Ma maison se situe à 20 minutes du magasin, je vais prendre une bonne douche. Alors que je marche en essayant tant bien que mal de me protéger de la pluie, mon téléphone sonne. Déjà que je galère à tenir mon sac de courses et à me protéger de la pluie, j'ai du mal à sortir mon téléphone.

-Oui, allô ?

-Tu en mets du temps à répondre !

-Karma ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de t'appeler maintenant ? ~

J'entends dans sa voix de la moquerie, encore …

-Si bien sûr, mais la je suis sous la pluie en train de galérer à rentrer, je t'appelle quand je suis chez moi !

-Attends !

-Quoi encore ? Lui demandais-je impatiente.

-Tu es où ?

-Là où tu m'as sauvé la dernière fois… pourquoi ?

-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

-Quoi?Mai-

Il m'a raccroché au nez, le salopard !

Mais je fais quoi ? Je l'attends comme une débile sous la pluie ou je le laisse et je rentre chez moi. Je ne suis pas méchante quand même….

Tout à coup, je ne sens plus l'eau tomber sur moi.

-Besoin d'un parapluie ?

-Tu as fais vite ….

-J'étais aussi entrain de rentrer, je suis passé par la poste pour récupérer quelque chose et puis je pensais à toi seule sous la pluie, tu faisais vraiment pitié !

-Oh la ferme Karma !

Je sens mes joues se chauffer.

-Mais dis-moi, tu aimes le risque toi. La dernière fois que tu es rentrée la nuit, j'ai dû jouer le chevalier servant et maintenant tu recommences, en plus le temps n'est pas idéal.

-J'ai fais des courses car ma mère n'est pas là ce soir, et disons que j'ai oublié de prendre un parapluie… dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Tête en l'air !

Il me tape gentiment la tête avant de commencer à marcher.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là non plus ce soir, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ?

-Et pourquoi je mangerai avec toi Akabane ?

-Parce qu'on est amis ?

_« Amis hein ….. »_

_-_Pourquoi pas …

Je réponds avec peu de motivation. A chaque fois que je l'entends dire « amis » pour parler de nous deux, ça me déprime. En même temps on n'est pas plus que ça mais j'avais un espoir.

* * *

En arrivant chez lui, je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et ma veste et le suis jusqu'à la cuisine.

-J'ai une idée, ça te dit de faire des pâtes ? Je n'ai que sa pour dire la vérité, dit Karma en sortant le-dite paquet.

-Parfait, j'avais acheté une sauce au curry !

En préparant le repas, Karma n'arrête pas de me taquiner et inversement, j'aime sa compagnie. Je repense à la discussion qu'on a eu au bowling et me sens mal à l'aise. Il a dit qu'il aura une réponse pour le « pourquoi t'étais jalouse ? »

Peut être qu'il avait oublié ? Non, Karma n'oublie jamais.

Après avoir mangé, j'ai demandé à Karma si ça le dérangeait pas que je m'isole pour passer deux coups de fil.

En premier, j'ai appelé ma mère pour la prévenir que je n'étais pas encore à la maison, mais que je mange chez un ami. Elle m'a bien questionné sur « l'ami » avec pleins de sous entendus. J'ai ensuite appelé Nakamura comme promis, pour lui expliquer les derniers événements. Elle s'est bien moquée de moi disant que je craquais pour « un sale fumiste ».

Je regarde l'heure et vois que je me suis absentée vingt minutes. Je monte les escaliers pour rejoindre Karma dans sa chambre.

-Désolé ! J'ai dû appelé ma mère et Nakamura. Tu la connais, toujours autant pipelette !

-Je ne comprendrai jamais vos discussions de filles.

Je regarde mon téléphone et vois qu'il est 22h48.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois rentrer.

-T'es sûr ? Le temps s'est aggravé, on est en alerte rouge. C'est très déconseillé de sortir sauf si tu veux te prendre un arbre sur la gueule à cause du vent….

Je regarde dehors et remarque la tempête.

-Merde, je vais devoir courir.

-Tu peux rester ici.

Je me retourne vers Karma, étonnée. Moi et lui ? Seuls ? Dans la même maison ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

-Ne t'imagines pas des choses petite coquine~

-Mais je ne m'imaginais rien du tout !

Je prends le premier coussin qui me vient sous la main et lui balance à la gueule. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ça m'énerve !

-Alors c'est un oui ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix…..

-C'est sûr ! Mais tu vois, tu dois implorer Maître Karma pour qu'il te laisse dormir sur un lit sinon, c'est le seuil de la porte …

-Je rentre chez moi.

Je commence à prendre mes affaires quand je sens qu'il me prend par la taille et me porte comme un sac à patate.

-Je rigolais ! Tu peux me poser maintenant ?

Il me pose et me frotte la tête.

-Aller va prendre ta douche, je vais te prêter un pull à moi pour dormir.

-M-Merci…

Je vais dormir avec un pull à Karma … Il y aura son odeur …. Son odeur putain !

Une fois la douche terminée, je me précipite rejoindre Karma, je veux passer le plus de temps avec lui avant de dormir.

-Encore merci de me laisser dormir ici… lui dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-T'inquiète ! Et puis, pour te dire la vérité ça me fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie de temps en temps …

-Tes parents habitent ici pourtant ?

-Oui mais ils sont souvent en déplacement à cause de leur travail, surtout en Inde.

Je ne savais pas que Karma était souvent seul. Peut-être que la dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais rester ici, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de compagnie… ça me fait de la peine…

-Si la prochaine fois tu ne veux pas être seul, tu peux venir chez moi !

J'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant en disant ça.

-Mais c'est que la petite s'inquiète pour moi ~

-Pas du tout ! Et puis je ne suis pas petite….

-Bien sûr, les bras levés tu fais 1m10 !

Je le fusille du regard ce qu'il le fait encore plus rire. Au moins, il aura passé un bon moment ….

-Avant de dormir , ça te dit de regarder un film ? Demande Karma.

\- Avec plaisir !

Je n'ai pas regardé de film depuis assez longtemps, alors pourquoi pas ?

Pendant que Karma se douche, il me demande de choisir un film de mon choix parmi ses DVD.

Après le film, je vais devoir aller dormir dans la chambre de ses parents. Je l'avoue, j'étais un peu déçue qu'il ne me propose pas de dormir avec lui…. Quoique, ça aurait été bizarre…

-Alors c'est bon t'as trouvé ?

-Disons qu'il y en a beaucoup que je n'ai pas vu du coup je ne sais pas lequel choisir…

-Pas grave, on va regarder lui !

Je le sens derrière moi, me coller pour prendre le DVD devant moi. Son bras frôle le mien mais surtout… Il sent tellement bon !

-J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, c'est un pur chef d'oeuvre !

-Si tu le dis ….

Je suis encore un peu déboussolée de notre proximité, si il savait dans quel état il me met, je serais foutue! Karma peut être un vrai manipulateur quand il veut, et j'ai peur qu'il trouve ma faiblesse pour jouer avec moi.

* * *

On est entrain de regarder le film mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Je suis assise entre ses jambes, mon dos collé à son torse, une vrai position de couple… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mise comme ça, allez savoir….

Le pire c'est que je l'entends respirer tellement qu'il est sursaute à quelques moments car évidemment ce salopard a choisi un film d'horreur ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les films d'horreurs, loin de là j'en regarde souvent, mais celui qu'il a choisi, il y a beaucoup de jump scare.

-T'en as fait exprès, n'est-ce-pas ? Lui demandais-je avec un ton de reproche.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ~.

Il est dos à moi mais je suis sûr qu'il sourit cet enfoiré ! Je ne reconcentre sur le film pour assister à une scène particulièrement gore. Le personnage se fait arracher les boyaux...ça me dégoute et je commence un peu à détourner les yeux de l'écran.

-Tu as peur ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant le bras.

Je frissonne à son contact, il a la peau chaude.

-Non...le sang me dégoûte un peu c'est tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas..Dis-toi juste ... Que c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver ! Cria-t-il en me faisant des chatouilles sur les côtes.

Je rigole comme un baleine et le supplie d'arrêter, j'ai même du mal à respirer ! D'un coup, la télévision s'éteint ainsi que la lampe de chevet, on est dans le noir complet.

-Oh...ça doit être une coupure de courant à cause de la tempête, dit-elle en arrêtant de me chatouiller.

Je suis toujours assise entre ses jambes, ne bougeant plus. Je déteste les coupures de courant, j'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde lorsque ça m'arrive.

Je le sens renifler mes cheveux ce qui me fais rougir.

-Je suis content que tu sois là...murmura-t-il.

Je déglutis, je tremble, il est si proche de moi...Si seulement il savait mes pensées, je serais étiqueté de "grosse perverse". D'un coup, je le sens embrasser mon oreille puis descendre sur ma joue, mon cou. Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fait, il veut me tuer ?! Je ne sais pas comment réagir mais je prends surtout du plaisir. Je lâche un petit soupir lorsqu'il m'embrasse le cou et passe son autre main sous mon pull pour me caresser le ventre. Sa bouche remontre lentement pour embrasser de nouveau ma joue. Je décide de mon propre gré de tourner la tête. Même si on est dans le noir, je peux voir ses yeux briller. On se comprend.

Sans plus attendre, on s'embrasse. Putain de merde ! Mon coeur va exploser. C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Notre baiser s'intensifie. Je remontre une de mes mains le long de cou puis la place dans ses cheveux. Je lui tire légèrement les cheveux par désir et approfondis le baiser. Je sens sa langue se coller à la mienne. Je pose mon autre main sur la sienne qui est sur mon ventre. Je remonte la sienne vers ma poitrine... Le désir que j'ai pour lui m'a complètement aveuglé. Avant que ça n'aille plus loin, le courant revient, la télé et la lampe de chevet se rallument. Cela semble le réveiller car il s'éloigne de moi et me regarde en rougissant. Je ne sais plus où regarder ! Il tousse et tourne ses yeux vers la télé.

-Finissons de regarder le film.

Je tourne ma tête de nouveau pour regarder le film, trop gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était quoi ça bordel ?

* * *

Le film se finit. Je me retourne pour le regarder.

-Akabane s'est endormi ...murmurais-je à moi même. J'éteins la télé, la lampe puis m'allonge à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule dans la chambre de ses parents, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule en entendant le vent dehors se déchainer contre les volets. Je l'observe pendant un moment. Notre baiser ne signifiait rien, je l'ai clairement compris lorsqu'il a tourné la tête pour regarder le film comme si de rien n'était. Ce mec va finir par me tuer. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer entre lui et moi.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et remarque que c'est le matin. Je baille sans élégance puis tourne ma tête pour voir Karma me regardait en souriant. Mais pas avec le sourire bienveillant, non, le sourire moqueur !

-Tu sais que tu as le sommeil très agité ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger cet nuit….

-Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger …

Il se met en position assise et regarde par la fenêtre. Karma est tout décoiffé avec sa tête du matin du genre « pas encore réveillé », je le trouve trop mignon !

-Il pleut encore….dit-il en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

-Mais ne t'inquiète, je vais y aller pour pas te déranger.

Je descends du lit et commence à ranger mes affaires.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir maintenant, tu sais.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas te déranger plus ….

-Tu sais, je suis seul ici, c'est pas une naine qui va m'encombrer ! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Au lieu de répliquer avec une insulte, je ris à sa blague. Sachant qu'il me critique je dois être vraiment masochiste….

-Bon et bien je vais rester ici encore quelque heures, tu vas devoir me supporter !

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est content que je reste, ça me fait aussi plaisir.

On est descendu dans la cuisine pour déjeuner après une petite bagarre. Durant le reste de la matinée, on a eu plusieurs petits moments qui nous rapprochaient.

Par exemple, en déjeunant j'avais du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche, Karma l'a enlevé avec son pouce avant de se lécher le doigt, chose très sensuel.

Mes joues avaient pris feu.

Il est 15h et dehors le temps est toujours mauvais, la pluie tombe encore.

Karma et moi jouons au jeu vidéo.

-Mais ce Boss est impossible à battre !

-Non c'est juste toi qui es nulle !

-J'y arriverai si ton jeu ne fonctionnerait pas comme un vieux en fin de vie!

Je suis une très mauvaise perdante et j'invente n'importe quelle excuse.

-Je vais te montrer comment faire, la mauvaise joueuse.

Ce petit surnom m'énerve, je ne l'assume pas.

Ma colère redescend très vite lorsque je le sens se coller derrière moi, et poser ses mains sur les miennes. C'est quelques secondes après que je capte qu'il m'aide avec la manette… ouah le faux espoir !

-Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur, ricane-t-il en se moquant de moi.

-En même temps si tu m'expliques rien, ça va être dur !

Notre proximité me gêne mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie qu'il bouge, d'ailleurs il ne le fait pas.

Karma pose son nez contre ma nuque et respire lentement. Mon coeur n'arrête pas d'accélérer au fil des secondes, Karma a une idée derrière la tête ?

-E-Est ce que sa va Karma …. ?

-Oui… Juste, je profite ….

Ressent-il la même chose que moi à cet instant ?

-Tu es si dure à cerner… dit-il en rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille.

-M-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, tu as toujours le même regard envers moi.

Il passe sa main autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui, je suis collée à Karma.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ce que je penses ? Dis-je avec un air provocateur.

-Tu m'intrigues.

-Monsieur Akabane se pose des questions maintenant ?

Je rigole et me retourne pour regarder Karma dans les yeux.

-Sa ne va pas ?

-Je me demandais, pourquoi tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Tu es plutôt douée en cours.

-Peut-être mais c'est bientôt les examens, je stresse. Je préfère ne pas me foirer !

-Tu te compliques trop la vie… mais si tu as un besoin irrésistible de réviser, je me dévoue pour être ton professeur personnel !

-Vraiment ? Lui dis-je peu sûr de moi.

-Oui, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre méfies-toi, je suis très sévère !

-Au contraire, j'aime ça.

Il y a un silence de mort avant que je comprenne que ce que je venais de dire, pouvait être un sous-entendu sexuel.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais -…

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je suis terriblement embarrassée. La prochaine je tournerai ma langue 7 fois dans ma bouche avant de parler….

-Je sais, je te taquine !

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux et s'éloigne de moi à mon plus grand malheur.

Je ne sais pas si ma relation avec Karma va évoluer mais je préfère laisser place au hasard.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer ce jeu de séduction….

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de la journée chez Karma. Le soir, je rentre chez moi le sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère vient m'accueillir inquiète.

-Ma chérie, j'avais peur pour toi pendant la tempête, mais tu n'es pas restée seule ici ? On va dire que ça me rassure.

-Oui j'étais chez quelqu'un mais il a commencé à pleuvoir, c'était dangereux de sortir.

-Tu étais où ?

Désolé maman, mais je ne vais pas te parler maintenant de Karma, car moi-même je ne sais pas quoi dire sur la relation que j'ai avec lui. On n'est pas ami, on ne peut pas être ami. Mais c'est spécial entre nous, dans un futur proche, je pense avoir des réponses.

-J'étais chez un ami.

Terminé.


End file.
